homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Meenah Peixes
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Openbound= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Derse= - God Tier (Hood down)= - God Tier (Hood up)= }} - Dead ▾= - Ghost= }} }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = i make fuckin m$ney bitch |aka = Mean-ah |title = Thief of Life |age = Possibly 9 solar sweeps/19 earth years (Spent Beforan 3 solar sweeps, 6 1/2 earth years, in the session before dying) |screenname = noncanon: crawfishCondesce |modus = Ouija |rave = none |specibus = 2x3dentkind |style = No punctuation, uses all caps for emphasis, but text is otherwise uncapitalized. Uses )( and -E for capital H and E. Fish puns even more compulsively than Feferi. Slight elements of Eridan's accent (-in, gonna, etc). Replaces the eyes in emoticons with 8 for goggles and includes a 3 before to represent a tiara, like Feferi (e.g. 38D). She also speaks in double negatives and with convoluted sentence structure: werent no friends of mine if i never heard of em |planet = Land of Dew and Glass |likes = baking, money and wealth, gossip |hates = humans, long winded speeches |music = Fuchsia Ruler ♫ Hate You ♫ |relations = The Condesce - Post-scratch self Feferi Peixes - Dancestor Aranea Serket - Best friend (formerly) Karkat Vantas - Red crush Damara Megido - Archrival Vriska Serket - Matesprit(Separated) }} Biography Canon: Aranea tells us that Meenah was the heiress to the throne, but that she saw her future role as the Queen as nothing but a form of enslavement, because she would have been responsible for the well being of all her subjects. She abdicated and fled to Beforus' moon to hide. There she found "the game" and began to manipulate her peers into playing it. After the game began, Meenah became a constant source of trouble for her team and frequently attempted to engineer feuds and rivalries between her friends. She did so because she believed that her team would be more likely to win if they were more aggressive. Her efforts were largely ineffective and actually backfired when her constant bullying caused Damara Megido to snap and turn against the other trolls. Damara fatally wounded her in a duel, and she was only saved when Aranea took her to her Quest Cocoon so she could die there and ascend to god tier. She refuses to wear her god tier outfit because she thinks it is ugly; as a result, none of the other players (except Damara and Aranea) knew about her ascension. During the final hours of her session when it became apparent the session was unwinnable and Aranea came up with the plan to scratch their session, the Horrorterrors informed her that if the trolls were dead when the scratch completed they would continue to exist as ghosts, instead of being condemned to non-existence. After the scratch was activated she killed herself and all of her friends by exploding a bomb before the scratch completed. It was timed so that the scratch would take effect before the god tier players came back to life. Trivia Meenah admits to having attempted to kill Meulin several times during their session (though the latter hadn't noticed), but says that's all in the past. She seems to idolize the Condesce, due to her ruling Alternia and Earth in the future. Her title of Thief of Life could also be a reference to how she "steals" the lives of her teammates using their session's instance of the Tumor in order to kill them all before the scratch, thus protecting them from the scratch's side-effect of wiping them all from existence. Damara's beating Meenah to death may be a reference to Aradia, another Hero of Time, beating Vriska, another Thief, to death. Her ringtone is Fuchsia Ruler, the same song used while playing as her in Part 1 of Openbound. Outfits: Meenah Piexes (Pirate).png Meenah Piexes (God Tier4).png Meenah Piexes (God Tier3).png Meenah Piexes (God Tier2).png Meenah Piexes (God Tier).png 05000.png